


Sidlink Sunday

by ZephiraZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephiraZ/pseuds/ZephiraZ
Summary: I started sending short Sidlink concepts and drabbles to pittssmitts on tumblr on Sundays. Some of them ran away from me. Cross-posting the long-ish ones here.





	1. Silence

  
It was just too much.  
  
Between the shrines, koroks popping up every five feet, surprise bokoblin raids, and the blood moon happening just as he’d finally defeated that Lynel menacing a stable, Link was worn ragged. And if it wasn’t monsters, it was sheikah monks and aged faces he didn’t recognize nagging him to keep going, the princess needs you, you must save Hyrule. He couldn’t even muster up the energy to experiment at the cooking pot, which was usually his favourite way to pass his hours of rest.  
  
When he was certain he was alone, sequestered away in a grotto off a river, the entrance blocked from view by a bend in the river, Link snapped. He yelled himself hoarse, kicked a rock, regretted it immediately, and threw himself to the ground. He lay there, rubbing his fists against his eyes, wishing for another century-long nap. He planned to stay in darkness held at bay only by dimly glowing luminous stone deposits, listening to the gentle swell of the river, until he grew too cold to linger any longer. There were no observers, no monsters or passing travelers, no one would know he needed a break. Then when he was ready he would return and carry on with his mission.  
  
At least, that was the plan. The telltale splash of a Zora diving underwater dashed Link’s hopes for his moment of weakness going unnoticed. Link groaned and rolled onto his side, determined to ignore it.  
  
Again silence enveloped him, the kind of silence borne on water kissing stone in gentle waves. It was steady and constant, a soothing backdrop that nearly lulled him off to sleep.  
  
Nearly. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before the surface of the water, and his sweet silence, was broken by someone stepping out of the river. Wet webbed feet slapped against stone, followed by the muffled thumps of two heavy objects dropping to the ground somewhere behind Link. Still he lay there, determined to ignore it.  
  
When the visitor plopped onto the ground, Link finally gave in and rolled over with an aggravated sigh. He was greeted by shocking red scales, glinting silver jewelry, and a bright, sharp smile. Sidon waved at him, and Link immediately shot up straight, hoping the dim lighting would hide the flush in his cheeks. Did the Zora he heard earlier report back to the domain? Sidon must know all about his childish tantrum by now. Why, then, would he come all the way out here?  
  
But the fish prince said nothing, merely folded his hands in his lap and waited, the smile never fading from his face. Link pulled himself together to sit cross-legged. He cleared his throat when it became apparent Sidon was waiting for him to initiate, but no words could come to mind. Instead, his eyes drifted over to the two tall wicker baskets beside his guest. Following his gaze, Sidon turned to open the first of the baskets. He set the lid aside and tipped the basket for Link to see.  
  
The basket was lined with ice, and packed inside was raw chopped fish of all sorts. Thick marbled salmon, tuna as deep a red as Sidon’s scales, succulent scallops, sliced octorok tentacle… Link’s mouth started to water just looking at it. Sidon then unfurled a mat of woven tree bark and spread it on the ground between them, then tipped the contents of the basket onto the mat. From the other basket he withdrew several small jars and set them beside the pile of fish. One contained a mess of small, orange fish eggs, another was filled with bits of dried seaweed, the third contained toasted seeds, the fourth and fifth various sauces.  
  
Link looked back to Sidon, confusion written on his face. Sidon took the nearest piece of salmon and popped it in his mouth, then offered one to Link. Still, no words.  
  
No judgement.  
  
Link took the bit of fish, briefly brushing Sidon’s hand as he withdrew. It was simple and clean and practically melted in his mouth, the knot of anxiety melting from the pit of his stomach with it.  
  
The two of them ate in silence, steadily digging through the pile. Link hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until they finished off the first few jars of sides and Sidon set out more. And when they couldn’t eat one more bite, Sidon carefully stowed the rest of it away, with Link helping to clean the dishes.  
  
And still, no words. Sidon looked to Link, his brow quirked in concern. Link nodded with a brief smile, but shortly after his face fell, and he felt tears pricking at his eyes.  
  
After everything, the trials, the solitude, the recurring battles that felt like he was barely treading water, this kindness was just… too much.  
  
Sidon moved to sit beside him, but Link couldn’t bring himself to meet Sidon’s gaze. He felt a hand on his back and flinched, unused to contact of any sort. Sidon started to withdraw, but Link leaned into the touch. He soon found himself wrapped in strong arms, engulfed in a hug twice his size. He pressed his face into Sidon, riding the rise and fall of Sidon’s chest - did Zora even breathe air, he wondered? But the thought was lost, washed away in the gentle lapping of the waves. And here he finally fell to slumber, safe in the knowledge that he would be woken by a friendly face long before a century passed.


	2. Trident

Link did not expect such a large reception after returning from Vah Ruta. Every single Zora in the Domain gathered in the throne room, cheering and laughing then quickly shushing each other when the king prepared to speak. Link zoned out for most of the speech; it still did not feel real. Then the king finished and Muzu stepped forward, offering Link yet more niceties, and a weapon. A trident. Mipha’s trident. All eyes were on him as he took the weapon and studied it.

It was intricately carved, with ornate yet wickedly sharp teeth. Link spun the trident in the palm of his hand, then gave it a few practice swings, settling into a flowing routine as natural to him as breathing. The head of the trident caught the light and gifted it back in a dazzling display of dancing colour. The king beamed just as bright, proud to bestow such an honor upon their new champion. But when Link cast his eyes about for Sidon he saw a smile that was almost strained. Stiff, and well-practiced.

Link took one final swing of the trident, then again went still and studied it. It was beautiful, and completely wrong in his hands. His mind set, Link strode over to Sidon, for the first time confident in his actions, and pressed the trident into Sidon’s hands. Sidon at first was confused, as was everyone else. He held the trident carefully, as if it were a clutch of eggs that might pop at the slightest mishandling.

“You would turn down this gift?” Muzu asked, incredulous. But Link turned to the assembly and shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. He closed his mouth, cleared his throat, and tried again.

“This is Mipha’s legacy,” Link managed, barely more than a whisper. He gestured toward Sidon and continued, louder this time. “This is Mipha’s legacy. I barely remember her. What I do know is that she was a fierce warrior, kind beyond words, and she loved her brother more than anything. She loved her people, all of you, just as much. If anyone were to take up her arms and protect her people, she would want it to be him. Sidon has already proven himself worthy by actively seeking out a means to save the Domain and directly assaulting Vah Ruta. He deserves this, more than anyone.”

Link paused to consider his words, then nodded, satisfied. He had spoken his piece, spoken more at once than he had since gaining consciousness. Ignoring the crowd’s confused murmuring, he turned to Sidon and gave an encouraging smile. When Link’s words finally registered, Sidon’s face slowly split into a grin as dazzling as the trident itself. He spun the trident in the palm of his hand, then gave it a few practice swings, mimicking Link’s earlier routine. This time, however, the trident fit perfectly. There was strength and grace in every step, the weapon an exact match for Sidon’s hands.

Watching this display, the hush that had fallen over the assembly broke. The crowd erupted into cheers, chanting both Link and Sidon’s names. When Sidon finished he strapped the trident to his back and looked up to his father.

“Link… All of the Zora thank you from the depths of our hearts for your heroic and selfless work!” King Dorephan said. “…And you too, Sidon. As your father, I am proud of you for fighting the Divine Beast alongside Link. You have grown much recently. I know you will be a worthy heir when your time comes. There is no one better to carry on your sister’s legacy.”

“Father… I…” Sidon began, for once at a loss for words. “Thank you!”

The king continued speaking, boisterous and gleeful, but Link tuned it out. In that moment, seeing Sidon genuinely happy was more than enough reward. He was lost in that smile, and completely caught off guard when Sidon knelt before him and took his hand into both of his own.

“Link! Thank you so much! Truly, I could never thank you enough!”

——-

By the time the assembly drew to a close, the sun had already set. Link stayed overnight at the Seabed Inn, gathered his belongings and said his goodbyes in the morning, then departed. He barely made it halfway across the Great Zora Bridge when he heard the slapping of finned feet running up behind him.

“Link, wait up!” Sidon called. Link paused and turned, craning his neck to give Sidon his full attention. “I know you have very important heroic places to be and such, but, well, you see…” When Sidon trailed off, Link briefly wondered if his own inability to form coherent sentences had rubbed off on the prince.

“Link! Please stay, just a few days longer.” He gestured vaguely over his shoulder, indicating the lightscale trident still on his back. “I have some experience with spears and tridents, but you’ve seen this thing in action. You might not remember it, but watching you wield this yesterday, I know your body does. And.. And even if not, I hear you taught all my guards swordfighting when they were children. Muzu offered to give me lessons with this trident, but he is too old now to properly wield it. If I am to practice with anyone, I want it to be you. So…what do you say?”

Link didn’t need to consider the request at all. He nodded his agreement, and they returned to the Domain together. The world had waited a century for him to wake up, what was just a few days more?


	3. Celebration

Calamity Ganon's been defeated, Zelda's working on rebuilding Hyrule, and Link's tagging along keeping her safe, back to his old job. To celebrate and truly welcome her back, Riju suggests throwing a huge party for Zelda's birthday! Of course everyone knows the date, it's written all over the history books. Hundreds of people from every tribe and every corner of Hyrule show up to celebrate, and the festivities stretch on for several days leading up to her birthday.

While there, however, Sidon notices something odd. Link is sticking to Zelda's side, silent and alert as duty demands. But he looks listless and dull, out of place. And Sidon isn't the only one to notice. Word starts going around that something is wrong with the Champion. Link brushes off any inquiries. If it does not affect the princess's safety, it is of no concern to him.

Finally, Sidon has the chance to approach Zelda in private, while Link is out of earshot.  
"Princess, I don't mean to detract from the occasion, but do you happen to know when Link's birthday is?" Sidon asks.

After a moment's consideration, Zelda responds, "I... I do not know. Link never spoke much about the details of his life. I could tell you his favourite dessert, his favourite horse, and how much he can benchpress, but nothing of his family nor home life. I'm not sure he even knows, at this point."

Sidon hums in thought, then an idea occurs to him. "So, what is his favourite dessert, then?" he asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

The next day, dignitaries and representatives from every tribe and town line up to offer words of welcome, of praise, congratulations and gifts to the princess. Zelda would rather not take so much from the people, but Impa assures her this is more a symbol than anything. They are welcoming Hyrule itself, celebrating the end of an age of ruin. Placing their hopes and trust in her. Perhaps she will find a way to put this wealth to use in rebuilding the kingdom later.

As the day goes on, the line shortens. Eventually Sidon and Muzu approach to offer gifts of diamonds from the king, and a pledge of the Zora's support and fealty. Pleasantries are uttered, formalities exchanged, and Muzu turns to leave, so the next person can have their turn. However, Sidon steps forward. He still holds a small package. He approaches Zelda, then offers the package to the knight at her side.

Link, who until now had been so still he could have been part of the scenery itself, took the package carefully. He meets Sidon's smile with a confused frown; this wasn't part of the script. He then looks to Zelda, whose own delight could rival even Sidon's. She motions for him to go on.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" Sidon asks.

With one last glance at the princess, Link unties the string and peels back the wrapping. Inside is a small cake - a base of fudge with chocolate icing, piled with succulent berries and drizzled with a decadent chocolate sauce. Just looking at it, Link's stomach starts to rumble and his eyes go wide as saucers.

"We weren't sure when your birthday was, Link, but I felt it only right that you should be celebrated as well. AFter all you've done for Hyrule, and for us, you certainly deserve it. Zelda said this was your favourite. Do you like it?"

Carefully, Link closes the wrapping and reties the string, then stashes it securely in his pouch. He beams up at Sidon and says, "I love it."

Later that night when Sidon is home, he resolves to spend more time with the elders, teasing every historical tidbit he can out of them. Until he can figure when exactly they should be celebrating the gift that is Link, he decides that every day is worth celebrating. If that information is truly lost to the ages, he won't let Link go unappreciated.

And certainly Link appreciates the constant stream of tiny chocolate cakes he's been receiving since that party.


End file.
